Su Yung
|birth_place = Seattle, Washington |death_date = |death_place= |resides = |billed = |retired = |trainer = Hub City Wrestling Staff FCW Staff |debut = 2007 }} Vannarah Riggs '''(June 30, 1989), better known under her ring name '''Su Yung, is an American female professional wrestler. She is also known for her time in WWE's developmental territory, FCW, under the name Sonia. She currently competes at Shine Wrestling. Career Early career Riggs got her start in wrestling after moving to Memphis, Tennessee in 2007 to become a professional wrestler. She has worked for several promotions including Lady Sports, MLL, GCW, and Jerry Lawler's Memphis Wrestling. In February 2010, Riggs made her debut for Main Event Championship Wreslting as a villainess under the name Su Yung and defeated Tracy Taylor. Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) In May 2010, Riggs was signed to a developmental contract with WWE. On September 18, 2010, she made her debut at FCW house show under the name Vannah, sharing ring announcing with Matt Martlaro. The next month her name was changed to Sonia. She made her FCW in-ring debut as a heel on December 2, 2010 at a house show losing to AJ Lee. In mid-2011, Sonia teamed up with Audrey Marie in a losing effort against AJ and Aksana. On July 8, Sonia was defeated by Aksana in a triple-threat match for the FCW Divas Championship that also included Naomi. On August 8, 2011, she was released from her developmental contract. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2011-present) Su Yung debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes on October 1, 2011 in a dark match at Volume 41; teaming with Kimberly Maddox and Veda Scott in a losing effort against Buggy Nova, Jessie Brooks, and She Nay Nay. In another dark match at Volume 43, Su was defeated by KC Spinelli. On October 27, 2012, Su was defeated by Sassy Stephie at Volume 50 and again by Miss Natural the following day at Volume 52. Shine Wrestling (2012-present) The West Coast Connection (2012-2014) Su debuted for Shine Wrestling as a babyface along with Tracy Taylor to form The West Coast Connection on July 20, 2012. On that evening, the duo lost to Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made) at SHINE 1. A month later at SHINE 2, Su picked up her first Shine victory by defeating Kimberly and she and Tracy defeated Gabby Gilbert and Luscious Latasha at SHINE 3. Su's winning streak continued with victories over Rhia O'Reilly and Josie, but it came to an end at SHINE 6 in January 11, 2013 when she was defeated by Ivelisse. At SHINE 7 on February 22, Su teamed up with Tracy and Mia Yim in a losing effort to Valkyrie members Made In Sin and April Hunter. A month later, Su defeated Brittney Savage via submission with her Yellow Fever finisher. At SHINE 9, Su was defeated by Saraya Knight in a SHINE Championship Tournament qualifying match. In the tournament at SHINE 11 on July 12, Su was defeated by LuFisto in a four-way qualifying match that also included Nikki Roxx and Mercedes Martinez. At SHINE 12 on August 23, Su again teamed with Tracy Taylor in a losing effort to Daffney's All-Star Squad members Nikki Roxx and Solo Darling. However, at SHINE 13, Su defeated La Rosa Negra, Taeler Hendrix, and the debuting Xandra Bale in a four way match. Su competed against Solo Darling in back-to-back Shine events; losing at 14 and winning at 15. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Su was defeated by Mercedes Martinez. At SHINE 17 on February 28, Su and Tracy Taylor teamed up in a losing effort to Made In Sin in the quarterfinals of the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament. Heel Turn; Valkyrie (2014-present) On April 18, Su defeated Rhia O'Reilly via submission at SHINE 18 and was attacked by Saraya Knight after the match. Later in the event, Su turned into a villainess by aligning with Valkyrie and attacking Ivelisse in the ring, and later attacking her tag team partner, Tracy Taylor, ending The West Coast Connection in the process. At SHINE 19 on May 23, the evil Su eliminated Taylor in a ten-woman elimination tag team match, which was won by Valkyrie. At SHINE 20 on June 27, Su competed in her first singles match as a villainess and defeated Justine Silver via submission; using the new finisher, The Purge. At SHINE 21 on August 22, Su was defeated by Nevaeh in a #1 Contender's four way match that also included Amazing Kong and Leah Von Dutch. At SHINE 22 on October 10, Su defeated Amanda Rodriguez via submission. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **''Yellow Fever'' *'Stables' **The Premier Athlete Brand with Anthony Nese, Mr. A, Caleb Konley and Trent Barreta Championships and accomplishments *'Magnificent Ladies Wrestling' **MLW Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #27 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females External links *Glory Wrestling profile *FCW Profile *Su Yung @ CAGEMATCH.net Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Washington wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic current roster Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Championship Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Magnificent Ladies Wrestling current roster Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tulalip Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Wrestling For A Cause alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Living people